My perfect Weapon
by AJ Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Pumpkin princess has given me this story to continue. So, here's the summary she gave: "EW! DIE SOUL!" Maka pounced on him and tackled the snowy-haired boy to the ground. She got up and raised a dictionary "AH!" Soul's eyes widened in terror
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Emily and I decided I'd move the chapters over here to my account so it's easier for me to have new chapters uploaded. I may run a few of mine through her before updating, though. Anyways, I'll start updating as soon as I can and I hope I can do a good job. BTW: I cannot take credit for the first 8 chapters! Emily (pumpkin princess) wrote them herself!**

* * *

"Where are we going Daddy?" a small boy looked out the window of his father's black audi from his carseat. They had been driving for over two hours but the boy refused to go to sleep. Outside the ground was covered in soft, glistening white stuff.

The boy pressed his chubby hand against the window, longing to feel the sparkly fluff. He was five years old and had never seen the outside world like his brother Wes had. His Father said it was for his safety, however it seemed Father was hiding something.

The boy's father was Samuel Evans, a gruff man with black hair sprinkled gray. He had a very short temper and was usually silent ever since his wife fell ill.

Finally the car stopped on a gravel road next to a playground and the boy wiggled anxiously in his cushioned car seat.

The Father stepped out of the drivers seat and unbuckled his son from the seat restraining him.

The boy rubbed his eyes in disbelief, was this a dream? He hesitated before jumping out of the car and landing knee deep in the fluff.

He clutched it between his fists and watched it magically turn to liquid in his hot hands. He ran and played on the playground while his father leaned against the car, saying nothing.

About an hour later the boy was still playing. "Soul" his father called in a loud grunt.

Soul ran back to his Father in a hurry, he hugged the man's legs, "Thank you Daddy…for this…for everything. I love you!"

Samuel felt for the gun in his pocket.

Soul backed up a bit, looking at him with blood red eyes

"Do you love me too Daddy?"

Samuel shuddered when he saw the pointed teeth in the child's mouth. This child was dangerous, a disgrace, a freak. He slowly pulled the weapon from his pocket.

Soul was occupied with the snow, he didn't notice the lethal weapon being brought to his forehead.

No tears fell from Samuel's eyes when he put his finger on the trigger.

Nobody knew of the child besides him, his wife, and Wes. Nobody would know this small monster existed once he was exterminated.

Soul suddenly looked up and realized what was happening, "DADDY NO!" tears streamed down his rosy cheeks and his eyes flared with hurt.

"shut up!" Samuel scolded, he raised his hand to slap the boy, when suddenly pain shot through his arm.

Soul's arm had turned into a sharp death blade and raised it to his face to defend himself.

"AHH!" Samuel clutched his arm in pain while blood fell to the snow, stealing all innocence and purity, it was now a shade of scarlet.

"DADDY!" Soul ran to his Father's aid, his overalls were speckled with his Father's blood. "Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Samuel glared at the toddler with pure hate as he stepped into the Audi and slammed the door shut.

Soul chased after him, banging on the thick black windows "Daddy no! Please!" Suddenly the window rolled down to reveal Samuel's face.

"Soul" the boy looked up at the man he loved and waited for him to return the feeling "Don't ever come home"

Soul's face fell as his Father drove away and he plopped down in the snow, tears trickling down and the snow whipped and stung his face like bullets.

"I love you Daddy" he whispered for nobody to hear.

The sun began to fall and a blanket of darkness consumed his small body. Soul curled into a small ball, nesting in the snow, holding onto warmth.

He waited to be taken to a better place, away from his harsh life, to be loved.

Soul dreamed that night, he didn't know if he was alive or if his life had been taken in the frosty wind, but he was happy.

It was in dimly lit, warm room with soft music his Mother used to play around the house in the background, Soul was wearing the same suit with stripes that he wore to his first recital.

There was a black and red checkered floor, red furniture, and a little red man. It was as if the whole room was the color of Soul's eyes.

In the middle of the room there was a beautiful, ebony piano like the one Soul had at home. The instrument was beautiful and shiny.

Soul walked to the piano and sat on the smooth bench. "Ahem" he cleared his throat at the little red man "any requests?"

The thing laughed harshly "play whatever is in your heart, the piano will give you power, yes, more power"

Soul shook his head at the odd creature and began to play. He started out with a slow and relaxing song that reminded him of his beautiful and kind Mother, he then moved on to a more upbeat song as he thought of Wes. Then the emotion hit him.

His innocence was far gone, Soul felt the foreign sensation pulse through his veins, he laughed and played with force.

He banged his hands on the keys as his blood pumped fast with his heartbeat. Dangerous and frightening music filled the air, the red man smiled revealing sharp teeth.

Soul held his breath as he fell further into the music, there was sweat welling up on his forehead, his emotions were open on display as he poured his heart and soul into the piano.

He squeezed his eyes shut and a thousand memories overwhelmed him. As he sunk deeper into the hatred, the better he felt.

Finally the song ended and Soul panted heavily gasping for air to fill his abused lungs.

He jumped when he felt something poking him but realized it was only the red man. The thing was now larger than Soul from feeding off his madness.

Soul cowered against the piano as the thing continued to poke him with a long crooked finger, when it stopped it said two words, "wake up"

Soul opened his eyes when he felt something prod at him sharply "hey…wake up" a high pitched voice called.

In front of him stood a small girl with large green eyes, she was bundled in a pink snowsuit and had blonde pigtails tied up with pink ribbons.

She held a crooked twig and was poking Soul with it consistently. "Are you dead?" She tilted her small head to one side and lifted the stick to poke him again when Soul decided to move.

He rolled over onto his back and gazed at the girl with a bored expression. Her cheeks turned red and she dropped the twig into the snow.

They sat there like that for a while before the girl decided to speak up, "I'm Maka" she held out her mitten covered hand and Soul looked at it curiously.

"Who are you?" she lowered her hand when she realized he wouldn't shake it back.

He sighed and lifted himself out of the fluff, he shook his head like a dog to remove the remaining snow from his hair.

"It's Christmas Eve" Maka continued "Why are you alone?"

Soul shrugged and began to walk away.

"No you don't! You're coming home with me!" Maka tugged on his hand and began to drag him towards her home.

"Let go!" The boy yelled, his arm turned to a blade as if on instinct

"Woah!" Maka let go, green eyes shimmering with happiness.

"I'm sorry!" Soul looked at her with a tear dripping down his cheek. "I didn't mean to! I can't control it!" he was desperate not to lose his new friend

Maka giggled at him, "Do it again!"

Soul looked at her curiously "…okk?"

He jumped into the air and turned into a sythe, Maka caught him as if by instinct.

"My mama was a sythe-meister" she grinned a delicate smile "It's in my blood"

She twirled him and performed tricks before finally laying him in the snow delicately. He transformed and grinned a shark-tooth smile. "I'm Soul"

Maka looked into the distance happily "Soul, you are my new best friend"

*Ten Years Later*

Maka tiptoed out of her room and into the hallway, careful not to make noise.

She was wearing her pajamas with bunnies all over them and her hair was in messy braided pigtails.

"CREEK" a floorboard loudly cried and Maka gasped, standing still, but heard nothing.

She carefully creeped into the kitchen and approached a gleaming, decorated tree in the corner of her apartment.

Beautifully wrapped presents rested under the tree. She shouldn't peak….Eh ya she should!

Maka sat down crosslegged and spotted a present Soul had gotten her.

It was wrapped in silver paper speckled with snow flakes and was tied with a velvet ribbon.

The sticker read "To: Tinytits From: The Coolest guy ever"

Maka huffed, it better be something good or Soul was going to get a dictionary to his head!

She lifted the box and shook it furiously, listening to the contents boumce around

"Watcha doin?" a voice calmly called from behind her

"EEP!" Maka spun around quickly to see her best friend Soul casually drinking chocolate milk.

"Well I-um see I wanted to-um-well-HEY! IS THAT THE LAST OF THE MILK?" Soul laughed as Maka angrily charged towards him.

"Gimme the milk!" Maka demanded

"No!" Soul laughed and spit in the cup

"EW! DIE SOUL!" Maka pounced on him and tackled the snowy-haired boy to the ground.

She got up and raised a dictionary

"AH!" Soul's eyes widened in terror

"MAKA-CHOP!"


	2. Broken

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas!" Maka skipped down the snow covered street with her companion Soul.

It was dark out and the dim streetlights made the thick blanket of fluff on the ground shimmer.

Soul laughed at Maka's off key singing while running a hand through his messy white tresses. They had just left Kid's annual Christmas party and thought Maka might've had a bit too much eggnog.

Soul ran behind her and grabbed her hands, restraining her from Maka-chopping.

"What's going on Soul?" Maka asked as he removed his thick headband and slipped it over her wide emerald eyes to prevent her from seeing.

"Nothing, it's my Christmas present! Come on Maka just walk straight, I'll guide you" he said, placing his hands firmly on here narrow shoulders.

Maka stumbled along the snowy path, "I thought you already gave me a present?"

Soul laughed and tugged at the ends of her cute new penguin hat, "you thought that was all? Please Maka you know me better than that!"

Maka laughed in agreement, "Ya, I was a bit shocked, but still it's a cute hat."

The two continued to walk towards the destination Soul had in mind as they laughed, sang carols, and for Soul's amusement played I spy.

Suddenly Soul squeezed her shoulder, "here we are" he removed the headband to reveal an old playground along a gravel road, it was covered in sparkling snow everywhere.

Tears welled up in Maka's wide eyes as she realized where they were.

"Also" Soul said huskily as he spun her around and handed her a small, neatly wrapped box.

Maka sniffled and carefully opened the present, inside contained a silver dog tag necklace. "What is this?" Maka asked with curiosity.

She twirled over in her hand to reveal the word **SOUL** engraved in the back with precision, underneath was carved much sloppier _**& MAKA**_.

Maka looked up at Soul questionably before he met her eyes, "This is what was on me when my father abandoned me, just Soul. But I added to it because now I know I am not alone anymore. You aren't just my miester Maka, you're my best friend, my savior, my family"

Tears were pouring down Maka's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around the weapon, refusing to let go for anything in the world.

Soul laughed "Maka, your being uncool" she pulled away and he used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the silvery tears running down her rosy cheeks away.

"Hey" Soul used his thumb to bring her chin up, forcing her to look into his blood red eyes "Don't be sad, I'm happy now, come on! Lets play!"

Maka forced a small laugh and nodded while slipping the dog tag around her neck. The cool metal rested against her blue overcoat.

They played for hours, forgetting all of the complications in their life, forgetting the past, letting go of themselves.

"Maka where are you?" Soul asked, laughing during a childish game of hide and seek, suddenly out of nowhere an ice cold ball of fluff smacked in his hair.

"Ugh snowballs? Uncool Maka" Soul shook the fluff from his now damp hair.

He heard a faint giggle from behind a tree and ran towards it, "Your gonna pay for that!" He tackled a squealing Maka into the snow and pressed her down, straddling her waist.

"Let me go!" Maka yelled childishly "No" Soul replied laughing, Maka squirmed against the cold ground and stuck her tongue out at the weapon.

"How about we make a deal" Maka concluded after thinking for a while. "Maybe" Soul said suspiciously "What deal?"

"If you let me go, I'll make you muffins tomorrow morning" Soul rubbed an imaginary beard, teasingly pondering the deal. "Soul!" Maka exclaimed after 5 minutes of pondering, "I'm cold!"

Soul laughed, "Fine" He got off and stood up, holding his gloved hand out to help her up. "But only because your muffins are yummy"

The two happily left the playground holding hands, not looking back on the past, only forward to the future.

Maka stood in the kitchen preparing hot chocolate for her and her weapon. She tugged at the hem of her oversized shirt and pulled up her flannel pajama pants.

Soul sat on the plush couch in sweats, watching previews for the nightmare before Christmas and eagerly awaiting his chocolaty treat.

This had become almost a tradition for the two since the first day they met.

Maka poured the chocolate drink into mugs, one with Santa which was hers and one with Rudolph which was Soul's. She piled a generous amount of whipped cream on top, then slipped a small candy cane into each.

"Maka hurry it's starting!" Soul exclaimed, Maka giggled at how excited the teenaged boy got over a simple child's show "Coming!" she called and walked over to the couch, balancing the mugs carefully on a tray with a plate of soft gingerbread men on the side.

She stopped by the lights and flicked the switch, causing the room to be lit only by the sparkling tree, and dim light from the TV.

She set the tray on the coffee table before sitting down and allowing the couch to engulf her.

_**TWAS A LONG TIME AGO LONGER NOW THAN IT SEEMS**_

Maka giggled as Soul leaned towards the TV eager

_**IN A PLACE THAT, PERHAPS, YOU'VE SEEN IN YOUR DREAMS**_

Both teens joined in with the deep voice of the narrator, knowing the introduction by heart

_**FOR THE STORY THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE TOLD TOOK PLACE IN THE HOLYDAY, WORLDS OF OLD**_

Maka laughed at Soul's silly deep voice as he imitated the man reading these lines

_**NOW, YOU'RE PROBABILY WONDERED WHERE HOLIDAYS COME FROM**_

Soul turned to Maka and pointed at her and Maka braced herself for what he did every year

_**IF YOU HAVEN'T I'D SAY IT'S TIME YOU BEGUN!**_

Soul tickled Maka in the stomach quickly and before she could protest they got into a deep tickle fight

"Soul cut it out!" Maka shrieked between giggles "fine!" Soul laughed pulling away from Maka as the introduction song started.

About halfway through the movie Maka fell asleep on Soul's shoulder like every year. And like every year Soul woke her up and they slept in sleeping bags on the floor by the Christmas tree.

"Santa" wouldn't come this year but it was still a beautiful night. They would read stories and look through old albums of their memories under a blanket with flashlights. Soul would play Christmas songs on the piano while Maka would sing along in a sweet voice.

Once they ran out of hot chocolate and Soul ran out of songs to play, they would cuddle together like every year and fall asleep under the light of the Christmas tree.

It was another perfect Christmas.


	3. Only Hope

"JINGLE BELL JINGLE BELL JINGLE BELL ROCKKK"

"ah!" Maka's eyes snapped open as she heard Soul's ringtone- a loud hard rock version of jingle bell rock.

She looked around the dirty apartment, wrappers and sheet music littered the plush carpeted floor.

Maka turned to see her weapon's spot vacant next to her, "hmm maybe he went to buy groceries" Maka mused "how thoughtful"

Every day after Christmas Maka and Soul hosted a party for Maka's family, this required a lot of grocery shopping considering how hungry her family usually was.

"JINGLE BELLS SWING AND JINGLE BELLS RING" the singer continued to scream.

Maka covered her ears, one thing she didn't understand about her companion, his taste in music.

She finally got up slowly and realized how sore her back was from sleeping on the floor.

"ouch" she muttered leaning back until she heard a satisfying pop.

"NOW THE JINGLE HOP HAS BEGUNNNN" the singer roared

"ah coming!" Maka yelled, running to the little black phone that read unknown caller. Maka shrugged and answered it.

"hello?" she questioned in a drowsy voice

"Maka" a soft, feminine voice said as if in awe

"Yup?"

"This is Holly"

Maka's eyebrows knitted, "Who?"

"Soul's Mother"

Maka's eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the floor, awed into silence

"Maka?" the soft voice said again

"Soul said his parents died?" Maka said a bit offended

The elegant voice laughed a bit "Is that so? Well I assure you my dear that I am very much alive. My family and I are on our way. See you in two hours." The voice was cut off by a monotone ring.

"two hours!" Maka exclaimed once the shock left her, the party! She had to clean! Maka franticly raced about the apartment, picking up, and vacuuming.

"Hey Maka" Soul walked in casually and let out a low whistle "you sure tidied up the place"

Maka turned, blonde hair sticking straight up and still wearing her pajamas "SOUL!" she ran to him and grabbed him by his tshirt muttering unintelligible words "Soul-and-and-Mom-said—2-turkey-not done!"

Soul grabbed the small meister's shoulders "hey slow down"

Maka caught her breath and looked up calmly

"START COOKING!" Maka crumpled to the floor and started rocking back and forth "their coming"

"Who's coming?" the sythe was truly confused.

"Your family" Maka whispered.

Soul's eyes popped open as he put his hands to his face and stumbled back "no"

His mind thought back to the little boy standing alone in the snow and the gruff man's face.

He gasped when he felt the wetness under his finger, he was…crying?

Soul sniffed and ran to the door "What are you doing?" Maka asked

"They can't come in! I don't want to see them!" Soul grunted as he tried to push a dresser in front of the door.

"Soul no!" Maka wrapped her thin arms around him from behind, restraining him.

After a few minutes of standing there Maka spoke, "look Soul, I don't know why you told me they were dead, I don't know what happened between you and your family-"

"Maka I-" Soul tried to cut in but Maka pressed a finger to his lips, "I don't care Soul" she said looking up at him "all I care about now is you, and we need to show your family how strong you are"

Soul turned and wrapped his arms around the small meister who's head was buried in his chest. "C'mon Maka" he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, "you go get cleaned up, I'll cook".

Maka nodded and turned to leave but Soul grabbed her wrist "wait" he said, pressing his mouth and nose into her messy hair "I just remembered something" he murmured "wear green it looks so nice on you"

Maka stiffened before again, nodding and sprinting to her room, she flung open the white door and slammed it shut, pressing her back against the hard wood.

"What to wear?" She darted to the closet.

Nothing seemed to match the seeming expectations the owner of such an elegant voice may have. Maka threw hangers out of her closet, "MAKA!" a high pitched voice was followed by a small purple cat wearing a floppy, fuzzy Santa hat.

"B-Blair? What are you doing back early?" Maka's heart leapt, nervous of what the cat might do to in front of Soul's family.

"Oh chill your dill Maka, I'm leaving soon, I just happened to stop by and I heard about your delima" the cat smiled michiveously before a cloud of smoke engulfed her and she was replaced by a gorgeous woman with purple hair.

She wore fuzzy Santa hat with a tight red shirt that read "Ho-Ho-Hoe" cutting off after her large boobs with a short, tight white jean skirt, and knee high boots.

"Just call me Santa" Blair winked "Pum-Pum-" "Blair stop!" Maka pleaded but it was too late "PUMPKIN!", Maka was engulfed in smoke.

Maka looked in the mirror once the smoke evaporated, she wore a short, off the shoulder, mint green dress with black tights and black boots. Her hair was curled and the top was pinned back, she wore shimmering white eyeshadow with blue in the corners, it looked like snow.

Maka stood staring in shock, her thoughts were cut off by Blair's giggle "Have fun Maka!" Blair said, playfully kissing her on the cheek "BLAIR CHANGE ME BACK!" Maka shrieked.

"Maka whats wro-" Soul opened the door but stopped short at the sight of Blair straddling Maka, both in hot outfits.

Maka looked up, Soul was wearing his pinstriped suit with a shocked look on his face "Soul Eater, Don't you dare bleed! If you get blood on that suit I will kill you!"

A small drop of blood trickled down from his nose.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW!"

Maka was now straddling Soul with her hands around his neck, banging his head on the floor.

"YOU" "ow" "STUPID" "ow" "BOY" "ow!"

"I should get going!" Blair exclaimed "BLAIR!" Maka called. Blaire giggled, "ByeBye!" she flashed a peace sign before disappearing behind heavy purple smoke.

Maka opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a door bell.

The partners looked at each other.

"Shit"


	4. On My Own

"Ding Dong"

The doorbell rang again

"Com-" Maka began to yell but her words were cut off by Soul's coarse hands

"No, don't answer" He mouthed

Maka looked at him with wide eyes before flinging herself off Soul and crawling for the door frantically.

"Maka no!" Soul whispered in a frightened tone, his long arm shot out, grabbing her ankle and pulling her back to him.

"NOOOO" she whisper screamed, while digging her nails into the carpet.

Maka kicked and flailed, causing Soul's hand to slip, she army crawled, dragging herself towards the door.

"Ding Dong"

The doorbell rang again, this time accompanied by a very impaicent "hello?"

Maka got to her feet and made a mad dash for the door

"I'm gonna make it!" she thought with relief

"She's gonna make it" Soul thought with a sigh, he stood up and brushed himself off, ready to face his worst fear.

Maka stood in front of the door, she patted her hair and smoothed her dress to look presentable before turning the knob.

"This is it" She thought as the door slowly opened

A group of 5 people stood at the door, they were all pale as the snow around them and were dressed in a deep scarlet color. Maka stood with a shocked look on her face before somebody cleared their throat.

"Are you going to invite us in Miss Albarn? It's freezing" A tall man spoke up

"Oh!" yes of course, Maka opened the door a bit more and held it as each person entered the house.

Soul walked over to Maka and reached for her hand for comfort, she gave his a firm squeeze and they walked to Soul's family that stood waiting in the kitchen.

"Well" a beautiful woman broke the silence with an elegant voice, "I am Holly, remember we spoke in the phone"

"Of course!" Maka shook the fair lady's hand. Holly was about 5'2, she had flowing white hair the color of snow that rested on her small waist, she had deep red eyes that were exactly like Soul's. She wore a red dress that was bright against her smooth porcelin skin.

"Soul." Holly laid a frail hand on his cheek.

Soul gulped "Hello Mrs. Evans", he backed away before the tears came, why was she here now, why not years ago when he needed a mother, now he was almost grown.

Maka squeezed his hand again and he resurfaced, he had a family and it was Maka.

Holly looked at her son with a tint of regret in her large red eyes before linking arms with Samuel.

"I am Samuel Evans" Soul shivered, this name haunted his dreams since he was five years old.

Samuel was shorter and wider than Soul remembered, and his hair was now silver with flecks of black, the opposite of what it used to be. He wore a sharp suit with a red dress shirt, and a pocket watch with the family crest dangled from his large pockets.

After introducing himself to Maka, he looked at Soul with pure hatred in his endless black orbs.

"Hello Mr. Evans" Soul said, looking down at his dress shoes self consciously

Mr. Evans simpley glared at the boy.

"Surely you remember Wes and Melody!" Holly said sweetly, breaking the dreadful silence.

"Wes Evans at your service!" a cheerful voice boomed throughout the room, Soul had missed that voice, he loved his brother to a great extent.

Wes was now 25 years old, he was tall, muscular and had purple eyes, pearly white teeth with stone gray hair that was neat and obviously brushed.

Wes pulled Maka and Soul into a big bear hug, lifting them off the ground with his large height.

"you've grown little one" he set them down and elbowed Soul "and that's a pretty little lady you got there" Soul and Maka blushed when he added a wink before holding his wife's hand.

"Remember me?" A soft voice purred, a beautiful girl who looked about 22 stepped forward, she was curvy and short, with purple eyes and shoulder length violet hair, she wore a well fitting red dress and a dog tag like Maka wore.

"How could I forget you Melody?" Soul grimaced at his childhood friend, remembering her horrible words and endless bullying towards Soul as a toddler.

Melody giggled in a childish way and rolled her relaxed eyes over to Maka.

"Glad to meet you…erm Maya is it?" Melody extended her hand

"Um actually its Maka" the blonde looked down nervously

the girl let another giggle escape her pillowy lips "whoops, I'm sorry Maka" the dog tag clattered noisily against the hard fabric of the girl's dress.

Everyone stood awkwardly before Maka came to a resolution "lets go to the couch, I'll make some tea!"

"that sounds lovely!" Melody smiled wickedly before adding "thank you Maya"

Soul sighed looking up at the ceiling, Maka blushed, and Wes squeezed his wife's hand as if in warning.

Wes looked behind his shoulder coldly "come Destruction"

Maka turned around, and saw a small boy she hadn't noticed even existed until now.

He looked about 4 years old, and had unmanageable white hair that looked identical to Soul's, he was wearing a miniture suit with a red dress shirt, and a long metal dog tag that dangled down to his belly button.

"Yes Daddy" the boy said in a shy whisper, he looked up, revealing bright red eyes.

Soul stiffened suddenly, it was a mirrored image of himself as a child.

Destruction shuffled in his small dress shoes until he stopped in front of Soul and Maka.

He looked up at them with a large smile, it revealed a row of dangerous sharpened teeth that belonged to a carnivore not a toddler.

"Why name him Destruction brother?" Soul asked, looking at Wes, although he already knew the answer.

Wes turned around and sighed, "I think you know why Soul"


	5. Light Up The Sky

"So Maka tell us about your family"

The 6 people sat on plush chairs drinking tea from delicate glasses.

Destruction sat cross-legged on the ground, looking up at the adults. His bottom was sore, but he knew that complaining was no use.

Maka looked up at Holly with emerald eyes "Well my Mama and Papa were partners like me and Soul"

Maka looked at the ground with a hint of a smile "Mama was the best meister, she made my Father the Death Sythe he is today"

Samuel looked at the blonde with squinted, dark eyes "So you are telling me that you are part weapon?"

Maka looked up and chuckled nervously "yes, I am"

Holly silenced her husband, "continue with your story Maka"

Soul grabbed Maka's hand, reassuring her to go on.

Maka crossed her legs, "Well, my Mama and Papa divorced not too long ago" she looked around the room quickly "it didn't really matter though, I haven't seen Mama since I was young"

"Oh how sad" Melody cooed, Holly added "why?", she looked at Soul who was looking at his shoes once again.

Maka paused for a second, deciding how to word this, "She's on a mission somewhere" her voice cracked and she swallowed back her pain "I don't know where but-"

She looked down at Destruction who was currently playing with the fringe on the rug and sucking his thumb, he was so much like herself at a young age, abandoned, broken, without a motherly figure.

She looked up at Melody, the snotty girl kicked the small boy in the back with her pointy heal, he yelped in pain but stopped picking at the fringe.

Maka wanted him to be loved, she wanted to tell the child he would be alright, that is would all work out in the end.

Maka continued "I know she will come back for good one day"

Melody picked at the ends of her violet hair and looked up at Maka with amused eyes, "I'm sure she will Maya"

Soul glared at Melody who only giggled in response to Soul's fury and hatred.

Melody smirked and rose to her feet steadily, her scarlet dress bounced with the sudden movement.

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed in an excited voice

She felt pressure on her leg, she looked down to see Destruction wrapped around her, clinging like a baby monkey.

With a sharp flick of her leg she sent the small child sliding across the wooden floor, everyone's eyes followed him as he scampered under the grand piano, clutching his elbow that may have gotten scraped delicately.

Melody shrugged and returned her violet eyes to Soul's harsh red ones, she smiled deviously

"Soul I would love to hear you play the piano"

Samuel and Holly inhaled deeply and quickly, they weren't fans of Soul's piano playing. His songs were sad, depressing, and rebellious.

No matter how much they wished to control and change the boy, they knew that once he laid his hands on the ivory keys, his true emotions that his parents did not tolerate were poured into a simple song.

Maka squeezed her weapon's stiffened hand and looked at Melody with narrowed eyes, "Soul isn't comfortable playing why would you-"

"No" Holly cut Maka off sharply, holding up a finger she brushed her wavy, white locks out of her face and met Soul's eyes.

"Please play for me Soul"

Soul nodded and walked to the grand piano slowly, he sat on the cushioned bench and closed his eyes, he knew exactly what to play.

He looked down sharply when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Little Destruction was looking up at him with wide eyes, a sharp tooth stuck out over his pouting lips, sucking his thumb desperetly.

"Destruction! Get over here at once!" Wes roared

Soul held up a finger to silence his flushed brother, he lifted the toddler onto the cushioned bench next to his uncle and flashed the child a smile.

He turned and looked at Maka and the group of strangers before him "I wrote this song for Maka" he met her emerald green eyes and her cheeks flushed red, she smiled softly and tucked some curls behind her ear.

Soul closed his eyes, he felt like he would burst, the urge to play was destroying him, finally his slender hands met the ivory keys and a burst of beautiful notes followed.

Destruction giggled at his uncle and popped his thumb from his mouth, he drummed his little fingers on his lap, trying to be just like Soul.

Maka felt her heart flutter inside as the soft music left the keys, this was for her, he really cared about her.

Holly and Samuel nodded appreciatly, the music was slow, and delicate, the kind of music they approved of.

Soul joined the music in a sweet, velvety voice.

"**You're making choice to live like this. And all of the noise I am silence."**

Soul began to pick up the tempo, the music turned darker, dangerous, and full of a deep passion

"**We already know how it ends tonight,**

**You run in the dark through a firefight.**

**And I would explode just to save your life,**

**Yeah I would explode."**

Soul looked into Maka's eyes. God she looked so beautiful in green, in fact she looked beautiful in everything. He loved this girl and now she would finally know how he felt.

"**Let me light up the sky,**

**Light it up for you.**

**Let me tell you why,**

**I would die for you.**

**Let me light up the sky."**

Holly looked up at Maka, glaring, how dare she possess her Son's love. She hated this girl, she was the reason for the current darkness in Soul's-well…soul! She brought out the weapon inside the boy that she had worked so hard to disencourage.

"**I can't find a wall to pin this to,**

**They're all coming down since I've found you.**

**I just wanna be where you are tonight.**

**I run in the dark looking for some light,**

**And how will we know if we just don't try,**

**We won't ever know."**

Destruction was tapping like crazy, he couldn't contain the want to join his uncle inside him, he opened his tiny mouth and sang along with his larger copy.

"**Let me light up the sky,**

**Light it up for you.**

**Let me tell you why,**

**I would die for you."**

Soul laughed and looked down at the little monster, he pointed to Destruction, allowing him to sing the next verse in his tiny childish voice.

"**Let me light up the sky,**

**Light it up for you.**

**Let me make this mine,**

**I'll ignite for you."**

Soul flashed a thumbs up at the toddler, causing Destruction to jump into Soul's lap, he clung to the sythe, wrapping his arms around him and shyly burying his spiky head into Soul's stomach. Soul patted his nephew's head and continued to sing

"**Let me light up the sky,**

**Just for you tonight.**

**Let me help you fly,**

**Cause you won't have time.**

**To cover your eyes,**

**Get your disguise,**

**They won't ask you why,**

**They just watch you die."**

Although his family glared at Soul with disguist at his "horrid" music all he could see was Maka. She was the only thing he cared about, his "family" was just a group of strangers he no longer knew.

"**And it's still so hard to be who you are,**

**So you play this part,**

**And the show goes on.**

**But you've come this far with a broken heart,**

**Yeah you've come this far,**

**And you're broken."**

Soul slowed his piano playing back to where it was in the beginning.

It got slower, and more peaceful at each passing second before the sweet music faded into the background.

He chuckled when he realized Destruction had fallen asleep in his lap.

He gently ran his tough fingers through the child's soft white hair, Destruction looked like a baby in his sleep, which technically he still was.

His pale face was smooth, his tiny right hand was balled up and the left thumb was popped into his delicate mouth.

Soul gathered the toddler in his arms and carried him to his room, ignoring his family's astounded silence at Soul's "disgraceful" playing

He slipped off the uncomfortable dress shoes and suit and grabbed a large red tshirt, he pulled it over the small boy's spiky head

He set the sleeping child down into his large bed and watched him sink into the mattress, curled up in a tiny ball, he covered Destruction in a soft quilt.

Soul didn't notice Maka enter the room, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and stood on her tiptoes.

Soul shivered when he felt her soft pink lips meet his ear.

"Let me light up the sky" she whispered

He turned around and their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss.

Soul had kissed many other girls but this was my far the best. Maka's lips were full, soft, and she tasted like mint.

They melted into each other, forgetting the child in the bed, forgetting the world, forgetting their family problems.

Finally Maka pulled back, she looked into his eyes, full of love and unconditional devotion.

They turned to the small bundle on the bed.

Soul took her hand and smiled crookedly, they knew what to do.

They were ready to face Soul's family.

Ready to cause destruction.


	6. Savior

Soul and Maka walked into the living room, holding hands.

Maka cringed internally when she saw the horrific glares full of displeasure and disapointment.

They walked to the front of the room and looked up at the strangers.

Soul began "Ok everyone, you all need to learn a little thing about respect. Destruction is a human too and I don't think that-"

Soul was cut off by Melody, her eyes were the size of dinner plates and a large scream was erupting from her gaping mouth. She had a shaking finger pointed at the balcony behind them.

The partners turned around to see a man with red hair pressed up against the glass door.

"What a creepy man!" Holly yelled out burrowing her head into Samuel's broad shoulder.

Maka fumed internally, she bounded over to the door and slid it open, causing the red-haired fool to fall into the apartment.

"Papa!" Maka yelled with fury "What the hell are you doing? The family party doesn't start for another hour!"

Spirit got on his feet and dusted himself off with a stupid smile on his face "I am here Maka to deliver you-" he reached behind his back and pulled out a silver package with a big red bow. He lept into the air with a goofy smile and sparkling eyes "a present!" he flew closer to Maka and opened his arms for a hug.

Maka huffed, she crossed her arms and turned away from her Father "I would never accept a present from you"

Spirit's eyes went dead and he fell to the ground with a pained moan.

"this is the great Death Sythe?" Samuel asked from the couch with a tone of amusement "Lord Death's personal weapon?"

Maka flushed pink and she opened her mouth to yell at her Father for embaressing her but she was cut off by a knock on the door

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Soul ran to the door and opened it, two girls stepped inside

"SOULY I'VE MISSED YOU!" one squealed, she threw her arms around the weapon and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"nice to see you Emiko" Soul choked.

Emiko was a small, curvy girl, she had short legs and wavy blonde hair that rolled down to her thin waist. She wore a knit polar bear hat, a sweatshirt with Rudolph on it, a red and white polka dot skirt, white tights and ugg boots.

"hey Soul" the other girl, Alice, waved casually. Alice was skinny with long legs and layered "scene" hair, it was black with a tint of blue and various brightly colored streaks. She wore a pink sweatshirt that said LIVELOVEMUSIC in large black letters, and navy blue skinny jeans with converse high tops.

Although the two sisters were different they had one feature in common, their large, minty green eyes.

"Papa what are you doing?" Alice asked in a bored tone, she looked over at the desperate father who was currently wrapped around Maka's leg, the poor meister was kicking her imprisoned leg rapidly, trying to free herself.

"Alice!" Spirit called desperately "make your sister love me!"

"Well if you wanted her to love you maybe you should've thought before cheating on Mama!" Alice towered over the pathetic man, Emiko popped over her shoulder, giggling "Papas a loser!"

"Soul?" a high pitched voice cut in and Soul turned around, Holly was looking at him curiously, a devious twinkle in her eyes "is this common?"

Soul sighed and looked at the family, Maka was clunking Spirit on the head with the present box, while he clutched her leg desperately and Alice was lecturing him about how he "always ruins the Christmas party".

"Yah, its pretty much an annual thing"

Samuel chuckled while taking a sip of tea, "what else could you expect from a group of savage beasts"

Soul looked at his father with a weary gaze, "why did you come here?"

The strangers looked down awkwardly, refusing to respond.

"Hey what's going on out here?" a small voice called

Destruction wobbled out of Soul's bedroom on his sleepy legs. He tugged at his large red tshirt then rubbed his wide eyes, letting out a small yawn. He looked up, innocently blinking at Soul he looked towards the Albarn family, "Piano Man who are these people?"

Melody stood up, walking towards the toddler angrily, "how dare you speak without permission" she rose her hand to hit him and Destruction backed up, knowing what was coming "where are your manners you little-"

"Stop right there Melody" a voice commanded. Maka stood between the tiny boy and his wicked mother.

Melody looked at the blonde with hard, purple eyes "who are you to contradict me you filth!" she leaned towards her in a threatening manner "cant you see how much better I am than you"

"don't talk to her like that!" a voice called out from behind.

Melody turned around only to realize that she was surrounded by a group of angry weapons.

Emiko and Alice had matching green blades for arms, Soul's left arm was a red shiny blade also, and Spirit had sharp black spikes all over him.

The sharp metal glistened dangerously, Melody gulped, backing away.

Maka chuckled, she walked forward, she was holding hands with Destruction and both of the two had blades for one arm.

"Look at me, I'm beautiful!" Destruction giggled up at his Mom while admiring his shiny arm.

"D-Destruction!" Melody stuttered nervously, backing into the ebony piano "change back at once…or-or else!"

"Or else what Melody?" a rough voice intervened as Soul walked forward, his death blade glinting in the light "You'll kick me" Soul pulled Melody's soft, violet hair back, exposing her elegant neck.

Sweat dropped from Melody's forehead and her eyes widened like that of a trapped animal.

A rush of air blew across her neck and she gasped, holding her breath. A wicked smile crossed her face, "you missed!" she giggled.

Soul smiled crookedly "not really"

Melody looked up sharply, and realized her head felt lighter, she patted her head and felt for her lovely violet locks.

"You cut off my hair?" She screeched with anger, it was jagged and uneven in the back.

Everyone was laughing, even Destruction giggled at his Mom.

Melody pushed through the laughing crowd and grabbed her husband's large hand. "Were leaving!" she huffed, the strangers walked to the door, Holly looked back regretfully, "what about the boy?"

Melody remembered, "oh yes" she harshly snarled "come Destruction-"

"NO!" the little boy stuck his pale tongue out and clung to Maka as if his life depended on her

Melody looked at her son in disbelief "what did you say?"

Destruction narrowed his red eyes "I say no!" Melody walked to him "Destruction, listen to your mother!" she yelled.

"he said no" Alice chuckled

"have you not learned anything you airheaded brat?" Emiko added, giggling

Melody turned sharply "fine!" she looked at the boy "stay with them! you're a freak just like Soul"

Soul laughed and walked to the door, opening it quickly "fine then, get the f*** out of my apartment"

Holly gasped and Samuel stiffened "that's no way to-"

"you too!" Soul laughed "get out and never come back"

Maka walked over with Destruction and he wrapped his arms around them "I have a family" he looked down at his parents, the ones he dreamed about and used to love "you had your chance, now leave"

The family rushed out the door quickly.

Holly turned to bid her son goodbye, but the door was closed.

A tear glistened down her cheek, Holly loved her son, but was he really her son?

Yes

Was she his mother?

Holly blinked back more tears

No. she had lost that chance a long time ago.


	7. Lights

"Hot Topic"

"The Preppy Toddler"

"….."

"Hot Topic" Soul tried again

"The Preppy Toddler" Maka retaliated

The two stopped walking to glare at each other.

It was a cold day, there was snow falling from the sky in gentle puffs and the insane sun was covered by gray clouds.

"I will not have him dressed as a punk" Maka fumed, stomping her foot

"Ya, because it's soooo much cooler to have him dress like you right?" Soul snorted

"Are you insulting me?"

"….Maybe"

Destruction sighed and looked down at the fluffy sidewalk, the two were always arguing. The small boy yawned, he was very tired because Maka had woken him from his nap to come here.

They got into a yellow car called a…tazi, yes that was it. Destruction was in the tazi for a very long time, he looked out the window, enjoying the sights of Death City. Eventually the "tazi" stopped at a place Maka called down town.

Down town was decorated in lights and down town smelled like yummy food. There were hot dog and cocoa stands everywhere, just begging Destruction to eat them up.

Down town looked like a Christmas tree. There were lights everywhere, there were people dotting it like happy ordaments, and the star was a big, bright carousel. It was gold and twinkling with grand, hand carved and painted animals.

Down town was beautiful.

"Oh shut up Soul! Like you know anything about fashion!" Maka scoffed

"what's that supposed to mean Albarn?"

"Well for starters your wearing a headband"

"so?"

"headbands are for girls! Your white one was cool but this black one…did you steal it from Liz?"

Soul clutched his hair angrily "you take that back! I am the king of cool, and no! I got it from Hot Topic!"

"Oh so you-"

"STOP IT!" a small voice cried

The partners looked down to see a seething toddler glaring at them and pulling at his hair like Soul.

"You guys are forgetting about something!" He cried, throwing his arms down and sighing loudly.

"Oh?" Maka smiled teasingly, lowering herself to the child's height and putting her hands on her knees "what's that?"

Destruction grabbed her shoulders with his tiny hands and shook her "Destruction!"

Maka put a hand over his, "I'm sorry Babydoll"

Destruction crossed his arms and turned around "not okay" he huffed

"Aww come on Destruction" Maka wrapped her arms around him but his small body was stiff.

"Well then I guess you don't get your surprise" Soul sighed and teasingly winked at Maka.

Destruction's ears perked up

"Oh yes" Maka said, playing along, "It was a great surprise" she stood up and dusted the snow off her sweat pants.

Destruction turned around eagerly "what surprise? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well…" Soul looked at Maka and sighed "should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Destruction jumped up and down and eagerly tugged on Soul's jacket sleeve

"We will tell you" Maka said with a smile "but you have to help pick out your clothes"

"Deal!" Destruction cried "Lets go!"

*two hours later*

"WEEEE!"

Destruction was squealing happily from his spot on top of Soul's broad shoulders, munching on a hot dog happily.

"How's the weather up there?" Soul asked laughing at the toddler's excitement

"It's snowy!" Destruction giggled through mouthfuls of hot dog "I think I can see our house from here!"

"Oh really?" Soul asked

"Yes!" Destruction looked down "Hey Maka guess what?" he asked the blonde in a muffled voice

Maka looked up smiling "what Destruction?"

"I'm taller than you!" Destruction chewed loudly "I'm even touching a cloud, I think"

The little boy threw his arms out happily laughing to the sky "I'm a giant!"

"yes you are!" Maka agreed, laughing

Destruction was wearing a mini leather jacket, dark jeans, mini converse, and a tshirt with a snowflake on it underneath. His spiky hair was held back by a white, cloth headband that had a badge on it reading "Destruction" in a blue circle, and "Evans" in a bold font on a red rectangle.

They had designed and bought it at a headband shop, apparently Soul got his there too.

Maka had wanted Destruction to dress in a Christmas sweater and khakis but Soul and her had agreed if he picked out the outfit she could buy the books for him.

"So do you want to know your surprise?" Maka asked the little Evans.

Destruction's red eyes widened and his jaw dropped, revealing sharp teeth "yes!" his hands wandered to Soul's spiky hair and he grabbed a fistful. "TELL ME!" he screeched.

"shhh…" Maka said through laughter as Soul cried in pain "settle down, I'll tell you if you let go of Mister Soul's hair"

"oh" Destruction propped his hands on Soul's head and hung his head, looking at Soul's face upside down "sowwy Mister Soul"

Soul laughed and ruffled Destruction's hair "its cool little dude"

"how would you like to go on the merry go round?" Maka asked

Destruction looked at her, eyes gleaming "THAT'S THE BEST SURPRISE EVER"

Maka and Soul laughed as the boy literally shook with happiness

"canwegonowcanwegonow!" he begged

"alright, alright!" the group headed towards the beautiful carousel

They got in a short line until they got to the vendor.

In the box stood a woman who was about 51. She had brown hair the color chocolate sprinkled with white snow, there was red painted on her thin lips and black circling her eyes although she was a raccoon. Red blush was on he cheeks, displaying her thin face. Wrinkles and frown lines scattered her face as though life had worn her down.

"May I help you?" she asked in a hoarse voice, looking up at the trio.

"three tickets please" Soul said, laying money down on the counter.

The lady looked from him, to Maka, to the boy who looked like him atop his shoulders. She gave Maka a disapproving nod and a glare that could curdle milk.

Maka ignored her, she had gotten these looks all day, people could think what they wanted of her.

The three ran to the carousel.

"I want that one!" Destruction cried after much thought, his plump finger pointed to a beautifully carved pony.

It was black as midnight with a blue, shiny mane and a bewildered look on its face.

Soul lowered the toddler from his shoulders and placed him on the horse, buckling him in.

Maka and Soul chose horses nearby, Maka's was light pink with a yellow mane, and Soul's was blue with a white mane.

The music started, it was slow and cheesy carnival music, "hold on!" Soul cried, poking Destruction's full stomach.

The little boy giggled and clutched the horse's handles tightly.

Maka saw a blur of colors and faces, she looked at Soul's face, he was…

Happy.

Destruction, was laughing along with him, this little abandoned boy was showing and emotion more raw and pure than anything on this earth.

Love.

Maka threw her head back to the sky, this is what love was.

Amazing.

Powerful.

She let it spread all the way to her finger tips, enjoying this moment, remembering it forever.

She was in love with life.


	8. You'll Be In My Heart

"Hello there"

Destruction looked around, he was in familiar room, the walls were made of heavy, red curtains, there was fine red furniture, the floor was black and red checkered like a chessboard, and there was a shiny, grand piano in the middle of the room.

Destruction's lips curled into a sharp smile at the shrill voice

"You again?" He turned around to face the little red man he knew would be there.

The demon laughed "yes"

The little boy giggled "do I get to play the piano again?"

Mad laughter responded "yes"

The sythe boy hopped over to the piano eagerly, he climbed onto the bench and rested a soft hand on the ivory keys.

"What should I play?" although he already knew the response

"play whatever is in your heart"

And so he played, he heard a soft humming in the background, perfect;y in sync with the tune.

He whipped around to see a shadow standing in the door way

"ahhh" the demon mused "it seems we have a guest"

"Not a guest" a familiar voice responded, "a victim"

Destruction's large eyes widened when he saw Soul step into the room, quickly making his way to the demon, anger evident on his face.

"I see you've come back Soul, hungry for more power?" the demon asked

"shut up" Soul grasped the collar of the little man's shirt tightly and lifted him off the tiled ground

"oh" the demon chuckled madly, "a bit touchy aren't we?"

Soul growled angrily and slammed the demon against the wall with a hard crash.

"leave Destruction alone!" he hissed

The demon only laughed and raised a thin, crooked finger, pointing for Soul to look behind him.

Soul turned to see Destruction looking at him with large eyes, red from tears, whimpers escaping his open mouth.

Soul dropped the demon and ran to him nephew, he put a hand on the boy's shoulders.

"this is a dangerous place Destruction, don't come back here"

Soul faded away.

"Soul?"

Destruction gasped, looking everywhere desperately

"SOUL!"

All he saw was the laughing demon, he walked towards the boy slowly

"Destruction wake up" he said calmly

"Destruction wake up" he walked closer

"Destruction wake up!"

Destruction opened his eyes to a dark room, Maka was lightly shaking him

"Destruction?"

The boy looked up at her

"Are you ok?"

He responded by falling into her arms, sobbing and trembling with fear.

"don't leave me" he said, sniffing

"shhh" Maka drew him closer "I wont leave you"

As they sat curled together Maka began to hum silently

"Maka?" the boy said in a sad voice

"yes?"

"will you sing to me?"

Maka smiled carefully "sure"

"**Come stop your crying**

**It will be all right**

**Just take my hand Hold it tight"**

Destruction shifted and held her hand tightly, Maka squeezed it gently

"**I will protect you**

**from all around you**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry"**

"Maka?"

Destruction and Maka turned to see Soul standing in the doorway with a tired face.

"Sorry, I'll be more quiet!" Maka exclaimed

Soul snorted and shook his head "My Mom used to sing this to me before she-" he winced. "can I join you?" He asked

"Of course he can right Mama- I mean Maka?" Destruction giggled

Maka grabbed Soul's hand and he wrapped his arms around the two, joining their hug "mhmm" Maka smiled up at the weapon.

"You sing this part!" Destruction looked up and pointed at Soul

"Alright" Soul smiled, displaying his sharp teeth before singing in a voice so beautiful that it made the angels cry.

"**For one so small,**

**you seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you,**

**keep you safe and warm"**

Soul hugged them both closer

"**This bond between us**

**Can't be broken**

**I will be here**

**Don't you cry"**

He pointed at Maka to join in

"**Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more"**

Destruction snuggled closer to Maka and kissed her hand "Your in my heart too" he whispered, softly closing his eyes

"**You'll be in my heart**

**No matter what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart" **

Destruction was asleep, cutely snoring

"**Always"**

Maka whispered in his ear. Then leaned in to kiss his little cheek.

Soul stared at her in amazement

"What?" Maka asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"nothing" Soul looked down, embaressed he'd been caught staring

"oh" Maka said, disappointed "alright" she began to walk out of the room slowly with her head down.

"your just really pretty" Soul muttered under his breath after she'd left the room

As he got up and began to walk from the room, he didn't notice the handprint on the frosty window.

He didn't notice the eyes staring at them.

Watching them.


	9. Beaten

**I'm so sorry that it's taken so long for me to post this chapter! I've had a really bad writer's block on this story and a few others. Please forgive me -Bows-**

* * *

"Destruction, breakfast time!" Maka called out from the kitchen. Soul had apparently heard her as well because a moment later he walked into the kitchen, Destruction at his side.

"Smells good." Destruction said sleepily, making his way to the table. Soul helped him into his seat and Maka brought three plates over. She sat down and the three began to eat.

"So, Destruction, how would you like to go to school? The academy nearby could teach you how to use your weapon. It's where Soul and I went to school." Maka gave a soft smile as the boy perked up.

"I can go to school? Mommy and Daddy never let me leave the house." he looked down at his plate, then back up at Maka. "Can I really go?"

"Of course. We can register you through Lord Death and you can start next week." she took Soul's hand gently and squeezed it, shifting her gaze to him.

"I think that's a great idea, Maka." he grinned and looked over at Destruction. "We can go tomorrow. School's in session now and we don't want to disturb anybody.

"Okay!" Destruction finished his breakfast and made his way into the living room to watch TV while Maka and Soul cleaned up the kitchen. While she was doing the dishes, Soul was staring at her. His eyes wandered from her face down to her small chest and even further down to stare at her mile long legs.

"Is something wrong, Soul?" he jumped. She'd turned to stare at him when things had gotten silent aside from the TV. "You're awfully quiet."

"It's nothing. You're just really pretty." Soul approached her and kissed her softly before assisting her with the dishes. Maka pinked.

"Soul. I uh..." she began. "I don't need help. I can take care of this on my own." she insisted, bumping Soul out of the way with her hips so she could continue. She plunged her hands into the soapy water and hummed softly. "Talk. Say something, Soul. It's too quiet." she insisted.

"Uhm, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked nervously. Maka blushed again.

"No, but I'd like to know." she flashed him a smile and continued washing the breakfast dishes, waiting intently for Soul to tell her.

"I would do anything to keep you safe, well, and alive. I would put my life on the line just so I could ensure you would not be harmed by anyone. I don't want anyone else to touch you. I feel that..." he trailed off.

"Go on." Maka urged, her face now a dark shade of red.

"I feel jealous when I see you with other guys. I get worried you're going to run off with one of them and never come back. I don't want to lose you." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face into her neck. "Promise me you won't leave me." Maka was silent a moment, then rested her head against his.

"I promise. I'm not going anywhere." she wiggled out of the tight hold he had on her and kissed his cheek. "Now, let me finish the chores and we can all watch a movie."

"Sounds good." Soul leaned against the wall and watched as Maka finished washing and drying the dishes. When she was done, the two left the kitchen and sat down on the couch with Destruction, flipping through channels to find a movie.

"What else will I learn at school besides how to use my weapon?" Destruction asked, looking up at the adults.

"You'll learn a few different things. It depends on what classes you end up in." Maka replied, settling on the movie "_The Wizard of Oz"_.

"What classes did you and Soul take?"

"We were partners, and still are, so we had the same classes. We had one class with this insane professor that taught us how to resonate souls together with partners and in groups. I'm sure that's something you'll end up learning. Another class was a strategy class with Sid. When they start sending you out on missions when you're older, you'll take that class. There was also a survival class that taught you how to survive in the worst situations. That class was very helpful. Soul and I found ourselves in situations where we needed survival skills."

"Wow. It sounds fun."

"It is, but it can also be very dangerous. I want you to promise that you'll be very careful when you start school." Soul patted destruction's head.

"I promise!"

* * *

"There we go. All done." Maka smiled as she began her walk home, stuffing the registration papers into her purse. She'd left Soul home with Destruction while she went out to register the child to the academy. As she was walking, she failed to notice a man had started to follow her down the street. She pulled out her phone and called Soul.

"Yeah?" he asked, grunting softly.

"Hey, I'm on my way home now. Destruction's all registered. How's he doing?"

"He's asleep." he chuckled. "Fell asleep about an hour after you left, Maka. How about you. Are you alright?"

"Yup. Just a little cold. The temperature really dropped this morning." she shivered. "Want to wake Destruction up? You two can start walking down towards me and we can go get some lunch."

"Sounds good. I'll get him to put his shoes on and we'll go. See you in a few. Love you. Bye."

"Bye." she hung up and put her phone back in her purse. The stranger walked closer to her, a metal bat in his hand. Maka picked up her pace so she could climb over the hill and cross the street before the light ahead turned green. No cars were nearby.

"I hope they have the sense to put coats on." she mumbled, shoving her hands into her pockets. She crossed the road and, in order to find the street where Soul would meet her, she went into an alley. The stranger smirked and followed her. As soon as she was well into the alley, he raised the bat and whacked her in the shoulder with it. Maka went flying and hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of her. The assailant raised the bat again and beat her with it, whacking her once in the head, then aiming for her stomach.

"He's. Not. Your. Son. Bring. Him. Back." the man grunted, accenting his words with each hit. He hit her once more and stepped on her arm, hearing the bone snap. Maka was unconscious by now. The stranger quickly left the alley, hoping not to get caught, his silver hair glinting in the sunlight.


	10. Found

"Maka!" Soul called out, looking around for his meister. Destruction gripped his hand worriedly. "Maka, where are you?" he'd been searching for Maka for a good hour now, but had not found her. He'd even walked to the school and back, careful to avoid the alleys. Maka would never take them...

"Where is she?" Destruction asked timidly. The older man sighed.

"I don't know." he sighed and readied to call out again when he heard a faint shout for help followed by his name. "Maka?" he called out, walking closer to the calls for help.

"Soul..." came the reply. The two boys quickened their pace. They followed the voice to a nearby alley.

"Maka, are you here?"

"Y-Yes. Oh, Soul, I need help." she moaned in pain.

"I'm calling for help, then I'll find you. Hang on." Soul instructed, pulling out his cell phone and calling 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" a female voice answered.

"My friend Maka is hurt. I don't know how it happened, but I can hear her. She's somewhere in an alley off of Death street and fifth avenue." he replied, leading the small, frightened Destruction into the alley to find Maka. "I don't know how badly she's hurt, but I can tell she's in a lot of pain."

"How long has she been hurt?"

"I don't know. Possibly an hour and a half to two hours. She'd been missing for an hour and I just found her."

"Alright, I'm sending for help right now." the woman said. "Find her and stay with her until help arrives and stay on the line." she instructed.

"I will." he responded as he went deeper into the alley. He stopped short suddenly and Destruction let out a whimper. On the ground in front of them Maka lay in a heap, bloodied and beaten. She was trying to move her arm which, to Soul, looked broken. He and the child jogged to her and knelt down next to her. He spoke into his phone. "I found her. She's badly beaten."

"Okay. Don't move her. Help is on the way. You can hang up once you see the ambulance."

"Will do." Soul rested his hand on Maka's cheek. She opened her eyes a bit.

"S-Soul. You found me."

"Yeah, help is on the way. Hang in there, okay? Do you know who did this to you?"

"No. I know it was a man because he spoke to me, but he had his hood up and he attacked me from behind." she closed her eyes again. "God, it hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Everything... especially my arm." she opened her eyes again.

"I think it's broken, Maka. Don't try to move it. Stay still. We don't know the extent of the damage. Where did he hit you?"

"Pretty much everywhere. He aimed straight for my head first..." she trailed off and closed her eyes again.

"Then don't move. Does your head hurt?" he asked, hearing sirens in the distance.

"A lot..." she admitted, her eyes remaining closed. "Destruction, I know you're there. D-Don't worry about me. I'll be okay, but I think the man who attacked me is after you." she grunted.

"Don't talk so much." Soul stroked her cheek.

"I'm scared." destruction said softly, kneeling next to Soul. The sirens got closer. Soul heard footsteps coming down the alley. He hung up the phone and turned back to his meister as the medics appeared.

"Help is here. Just relax." One medic approached.

"Was she hit in the head?" he asked.

"Yeah. She didn't say with what, though."

"Baseball bat... it felt like one." she whispered. The stretcher was lowered and two medics placed her onto it, quickly strapping her to it.

"What's your relation to her?"

"I'm a good friend of hers. She and I live together. We came to meet her and found her like this."

"I see. Well, follow us to the ambulance. You can ride to the hospital with her." the medics began rolling the stretcher back up the alley, Soul and Destruction following behind.

* * *

Maka slowly opened her eyes. What was that annoying beeping sound? She groaned and attempted to sit up, but someone gently pushed her back onto the bed. She slowly turned her head. Soul was sitting next to her, her hand in one of his.

"You're finally awake. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I hurt." she admitted, glancing down at her other arm. It was covered in a cast. "I got beat up pretty badly, huh?"

"Yeah. I had Tsubaki come for Destruction. He's currently with her." He stroked her hand. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember getting attacked. I must've blacked out because the last thing I remember was waking up to you in the alley."

"I see. D-Do you think... Do you think that Wes was the one who attacked you?" Soul asked suddenly, glancing at her.

"Well, he said something about a child not being mine and to return him. I remember that much, so it's possible it was him." Maka shrugged and winced, her shoulders aching. "What was the extent of the beating?"

"The doctor said that the worst of it was the internal bleeding they managed to stop, then came your broken wrist. After that, they announced your skull had been cracked from the hit to the head and that you have a concussion. Your head was bleeding pretty badly. Everything else was either external bleeding or bad bruises.

"I probably look like a mess."

"I still think you look pretty." he smiled and kissed her hand. "You need to remain here for a few more days. Tsubaki offered to watch Destruction so I could stay with you."

"That was nice of her." she squeezed his hand gently and closed her eyes. "Did you make a police report?" her head was throbbing now and she grunted softly.

"Yeah. I told the police everything you told me. They're supposed to come by later to see if you're awake. They want to talk to you, too." Soul leaned back. "They want to find this guy. Especially if he's after you. Or worse. Destruction." he looked at her seriously. "I think it's time we moved. At the very least, we should go away with Destruction for a while."

"My mom's currently in Italy. I could give her a call and ask if we can come."

"How about I call her. Her number's in my phone."

"Go ahead." she shrugged and winced. Soul pulled his phone out and dialed Kami's number.

"Hello? Soul?" a sing song voice answered happily. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Maka on the other hand..." he trailed off.

"What happened?" her voice took on a more serious tone. "Is she alright?"

"She is now. I'm with her right now in the hospital. She was attacked in an alley. I think it was my brother. We have his son because the boy didn't want to go home with them. The parents gave him up, but I think they want him back and are trying to hurt us to get to him."

"That doesn't sound good. You're not safe. What are you going to do?"

"Well, we were wondering if, when Maka got out of the hospital, we could come visit you for a while until we decide for sure what to do."

"That's fine with me. I've been wanting some company around here."

"Thanks, Kami. It means a lot. We'll bring Destruction along with us."

"Who..?"

"My nephew."

"Oh." she laughed nervously. "Alright. Call me later. I want to talk to Maka when she's feeling better. And let me know when you're leaving."

"I will. Thanks." he was about to hang up when she spoke again.

"Has she told you yet?"

"Told me what?" Soul tilted his head.

"She's got a huge crush on you." Kami revealed with a giggle. Soul blushed.

"Is that so?" he glanced at his meister who'd fallen back asleep. "Well, I guess I'll have to confront her about that." he chuckled softly. "Talk to you later."

"Bye." she sang and hung up. Soul pocketed his phone and sat back down next to Maka, smirking. "Well, now I know a little secret of hers." he shook his head and looked up as an officer walked in.

"Hi, I'm officer Daniels." he said, holding out his hand. Soul got up and shook it.

"I'm Soul Evans. Do you need me to wake her?"

"If you could, that'd be great. I don't have a lot of time, but I'll be here as long as I need to." he gave a smile and Soul turned around and very carefully shook her. She winced and opened her eyes.

"That hurt." she pouted, then saw the cop. "Oh, hello officer."

"Hello, Miss. Albarn. So, what happened here? Your boyfriend here told me that you were attacked." Maka pinked.

"H-He's not my boyfriend... I mean." Maka looked to Soul for help.

"If you want to, I can be. That's your choice, not mine." Soul shrugged and motioned for her to talk to the cop.

"A-Anyways. Yeah, someone attacked me. I believe it was with a baseball bat, and we think that it was done by Soul's older brother, Wes."

"Soul told me that you have their kid. What's the story behind that?" the cop took his notepad out.

"They abused him and Destruction wanted to stay with us, so they let him. Now, I think they want to hurt us and get him back. They weren't too happy about leaving him with us."

"Well, we'll take a loot at Wes and his family. We can't get a warrant to search his house yet, but we can talk with them. I'll ask them to come in for a polygraph. What are you going to do until then?"

"I just called Maka's mother. As soon as she's out of the hospital, she, Destruction, and I are going to fly to Italy. I can give you our numbers so you can contact us." Soul wrote down both cell phone numbers and handed them to the cop.

"Thank you. I think it's a smart idea to get away for a while. I'll keep in touch with you." the cop nodded and left them alone.

"So, Soul, what was all that about? W-We're not dating."

"Do you want to?" he asked, sitting back down in his chair. "I mean, I want to, but it's up to you."

"I-I'd like that." she mumbled, taking his hand. "I want to go out with you."

"Then it's settled. As soon as we get to Italy, I'm taking you out." he smiled and kissed her cheek. "You should get some sleep. You deserve it."

"Promise me you won't leave. There's no telling what could happen to you."

"I'm not going anywhere." he promised, stretching out in the chair. "In fact, I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Sounds like a plan." Maka smiled and closed her eyes, Soul following suit. Soul held onto Maka's hand as she slept, never letting go.


	11. Benvenuti in Sicilia

"Hey, it's storming. I can see lightning!" Destruction exclaimed, looking out the window of the airplane. Maka shushed him and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes. Soul's arm wrapped around her gently.

"I've always hated flying..." Maka murmured softly, taking Soul's hand. "Just the scare of crashing bothers me."

"It's alright. I was never really a fan of flying, either." Soul chuckled softly, rubbing her knuckles gently. "Just get some rest. You hardly got any after talking with the cops a couple days ago."

"Okay." she murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, Soul chuckling softly as she did so.

"So, why are we leaving home?" Destruction asked. "I liked living in that house."

"Well, we're afraid that someone may be trying to hurt us, so we're going to stay with Maka's mother for a while. I promise as soon as it's safe, we'll go back home."

"... Are mommy and daddy trying to hurt us?" he asked softly, looking frightened. Soul remained silent a moment, then sighed.

"Yes. We think that they're trying to hurt us." he looked down at Maka. Her head was still bandaged and there were still bruises and cuts from the attack. Then came the broken wrist. It was wrapped in a cast and could not be removed for six weeks.

"Did daddy hurt Maka?" Destruction asked, looking at her with solemn eyes.

"We think so. In fact, Maka's convinced it was him."

"Oh..."

"Hey, Souly, how's my sister doing?" Emiko asked fro behind him, poking his head.

"She's fine. Just resting, Emiko." Soul chuckled softly. "I assume Alice is asleep and that's why you chose to bother me?"

"Yup. She's out." Emiko giggled, her minty green eyes sparkling. "So, we landing soon?"

"I think we have another thirty minutes before we land. Your mother said she'd meet us at the airport." he responded, watching as Destruction returned his gaze to the window. "We need to keep a close eye on her and the little one in case whoever attacked Maka knows what our plans are."

"Yes, sir." she giggled and poked his cheek. "So, have you and Maka gotten together yet?" she asked, a devious look in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We have." Soul smiled down at his girlfriend and rubbed her shoulder. "We got together after she woke up in the hospital. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. Maka was always saying she hoped you two would get together soon. Now, you have. She's probably really happy right now."

"I imagine so." he chuckled and poked Emiko back. "Sit down. If we're going to be landing soon, you'll need to sit back with," he began mocking the stewardess "your tray table in it's upright position." Emiko laughed loudly, earning glares from a few people.

"Nice, Soul." she sat back and rested her head on her hand, sighing. "I hope nothing else happens to you guys. You really don't deserve it."

"Thanks, Emiko." Soul closed his eyes, dosing off. Next thing he knew, Maka was shaking him awake.

"We've landed in Italy. Come on." she whispered, turning to get Destruction. She picked the child up and stood, waiting for Soul to move. He did so and the group of five got off the airplane and headed towards baggage pick-up.

"There's our bags." Emiko ran to get the three suitcases.

"And there's mom!" Alice waved as a blonde haired woman walked towards them, smiling brightly despite it being three in the morning.

"Salve, il mio figlias." (Hello my daughters) she greeted, hugging Alice and Maka. "Buon giorno, Emiko." (Good morning, Emiko)

"Buon giorno, mamma." (Good morning, mom) Emiko chimed, hugging her mother. Soul stood there, confused as to what was going on.

"Mamma," Maka began, pointing to Soul. "Questo è Anima."(This is Soul) she turned to Soul. "Soul, this is my mother."

"Ah, Benvenuti in Sicilia, Anima."(Ah, Welcome to Sicily, Soul) Kami smiled. Soul gave her a quizzical look.

"Excuse me, what'd you say?" he asked

"Parli Italiano?" (Do you speak Italian?)Kami asked.

"No, mamma." Maka giggled.

"Ah, actually," Soul began, turning to Kami. "Io parlo un po 'italiano." (I speak a little Italian.)

"Ah. Sorry. My bad, Soul." Kami apologized. "I just assumed you spoke it."

"No, it's fine. I guess I'll just have to learn more Italian."

"Did you catch any of what I said?" Kami asked, tilting her head. Soul nodded.

"Bits and pieces."

"Good. Maka can teach you. Come now. We have a long drive to the house."

"Okay, mamma." Emiko and Alice took the suitcases and the group headed to the parking lot. Once outside, they let Kami lead the way through the rain to her car. The suitcases were tossed into the trunk and the six got into the car, Destruction still asleep in Maka's arms.

* * *

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Kami smiled. The rain had stopped, but thunder still rumbled in the distance. Soul got out of the car first and went to grab the suitcases, Emiko and Alice following behind. Kami unlocked the door and the group stepped inside. Destruction, now awake, gaped at how big it was on the inside.

"It's huge!" he exclaimed.

"Mhm. So, Emiko and Alice have the biggest guest room. It has two beds, don't worry, girls. I hope you don't mind, but I put you and Soul in the same room as well, Maka."

"I don't mind. Soul?"

"It's fine with me." Soul grinned and grabbed their suitcase. "And Destruction?"

"I gave him the smallest room right next to yours. That way if he needs anything, he can find you guys."

"Grazie, mamma. Grazie mille." (Thank you, mom. Thank you so much)

"You're welcome. Now, off to bed. All of you. Maka, you're room is right down the hall to the left. Destruction's is to the left of yours. The bathrooms connect, so you can leave the doors open so you can hear."

"Thank you." Maka took Soul's hand and led him and Destruction upstairs. She led the child to his room and changed his clothes. "Sleep well. Soul and I are right down the hall if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay. Night mom- I mean Maka." he smiled and laid down in his bed, curling up into a tiny ball and popping his thumb into his mouth. Chuckling, Maka went through the bathroom and emerged in their bedroom. Soul was already in his boxers and a t-shirt, sitting on the bed.

"Hey. He asleep?" he asked.

"Yup. Turn away, please." she knelt down and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top, quickly changing. "Hey, Soul?"

"Hm?" he grunted.

"I think we should adopt Destruction." she said softly, turning to face Soul. "I really do. He's not going home. I would never allow him to return to a home of abuse."

"Me either, but if we're right and Wes was the one that attacked you, they won't willingly sign adoption papers. They'd have to be arrested and he would have to be put into our care."

"I know... but he already considers us parents. We may as well try. Well, after we know for sure if they hurt me or not."

"Alright. Once we know, I'll call them up and ask. If they're arrested, we'll automatically be named as guardians. I know for a fact Wes made me godfather."

"Good." she sat on the bed and laid her head on Soul's shoulder. "The doctor told me to go see a doctor here about removing the bandages on my head. I'm sure the bleeding has stopped."

"That's good." he smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, tomorrow I'll take you out to dinner. I'll ask your mom about restaurants around here."

"Sounds good." she mumbled, taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "So, what if they followed us here? I mean, they had to of known. They came by the house right as we were leaving. They looked so... unhappy."

"Well, Officer Daniels is going to get a search warrant for the house. I took note that your necklace was missing, too. The one I bought you for Christmas."

"I forgot I was wearing that." she sighed. "If they have it, then that proves they did it."

"I know. They'll be at the mercy of Lord Death for assaulting his student. All students and staff from the DWMA that are hurt are to report it to him. He'll call the perpetrators in and decide how to handle it. Usually, he orders the victim to kill their assaulter."

"I know. Hopefully whoever did it is found and taken care of."

"I'll personally kill them." Soul muttered.

"Come on. We need to get to sleep." Maka sat up and got under the comforter, Soul following. He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	12. The Man with the Gun

Soul awoke to his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He shook Maka gently. "Can you get that? It's on your side." he murmured.

"Mm... sure." she slowly sat up and picked his phone up. The caller was Officer Daniels.

"Hello? Mr. Evans?"

"No." she murmured. "It's Maka. Something wrong?"

"We found your necklace and a bloody baseball bat at the Evans manor. We believe that everyone in the house is responsible and are holding them at police headquarters. We'd like to confirm you're the owner of the necklace. Also, where are you?"

"Mm... send a photo, and we're in Italy like we said we'd be. Why?"

"They said something about you three going up in flames. You're apartment was reported to have a fire that began in the kitchen. We fear that they had someone follow you to Italy. Please be very careful, Ms. Albarn." Maka's eyes widened in fear.

"How's the apartment?"

"Severely damaged. We couldn't save much. What has been saved is currently at the DWMA with your father."

"What happened?" Soul asked.

"Our apartment was set on fire." she whispered as Daniels said something about sending a photo. She looked at the photo and confirmed that the necklace belonged to her. Soul sat up and took the phone from Maka.

"This is Soul."

"Hello. I wanted to confirm you were alright. When you get back home in a week, we'll want to see you in court to testify against the family."

"Of course. We'll be weary of anything suspicious. Should we call the police here for safety?"

"It'd be a wise idea. Sorry I woke you. It's probably six in the morning there. We'll call again if anything new turns up."

"Thank you, officer." he hung up. "Maka, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just relieved that we weren't caught up in all that."

"Me, too. Well, no point in going back to bed now." he chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. "Want to go start breakfast? I know you're mother will protest, but it's the least we can do since we're staying here."

"Sounds good." she got up and pulled her robe out of the suitcase, wrapping it around her. "You're helping me. I can't make breakfast for six all by myself."

"Chef Soul at your service." he smirked and followed her out of the room and down the stairs, careful to be as quiet as possible. Maka stepped into the kitchen and pulled pancake mix out of the pantry.

"Soul, can you get a pan out? And the bacon? Mom always has breakfast supplies."

"Of course." Maka pointed out a cabinet and Soul brought two pans out and handed them to her.

"Bacon should be on the bottom shelf in the fridge."

"You memorized the fridge layout?" Soul asked, amused.

"Of course. I've seen my mother several times since she left. I know everything about this house. I hope you packed your swimsuit because she has a pool out back." Maka grinned.

"I'm glad I came prepared, then." Soul handed the bacon off to her and perched on the counter top, watching as she made the pancake mix.

"So, what are we going to do about living space when we go home? Our apartment was completely demolished in the fire."

"We'll figure something out, Maka. Don't worry. How about I give Shinigami-sama a call."

"Well... alright. There's a mirror in the bathroom down the hall. Ask him to send one of his death scythes over to us for protection while you're at it. Sounds like we're going to need it."

"Will do." Soul hopped down and headed to the bathroom, fogging the mirror up and writing on it. "42-42-564..."

"Hiya! What's up? What's up? Good to see you're well." Shinigami-sama clasped his foamy hands together in greeting.

"Thanks. So, I thought I should check up on you, and Maka asked if you could maybe send a death scythe over to us for protection. The officer handling Maka's case advised we get someone to help guard us. He believes that my family sent someone to set fire to our place and kill all of us."

"I see... well, I'll send Yumi Azusa and Sid by jet today. They should be there around dinner time there."

"Thank you. We're also notifying the officers here about our situation when we go out to get Maka's bandages removed by the local doctor."

"Ah. Good to know. Let everyone know that great lengths will be taken to keep all of you protected. You are, after all, my students. I need to ensure the safety of every last one of you."

"Will do." Soul waved and turned away as Shinigami-sama hung up. He headed back over to Maka who was in the process of frying the bacon and flipping pancakes.

"I could hear you both from in here. I bet you anything you woke everyone else up." she chuckled. Sure enough, footsteps sounded over head and someone descended the staircase.

"You're so loud, Souly." Emiko complained, walking into the kitchen. "Alice is getting dressed. Destruction was in the bathroom and I'm sure I heard mom get out of bed."

"Well sorry. I had to check in with Shinigami-sama. Something happened last night." Soul sat at the table. "Our apartment was set on fire last night." he said as the others walked in. Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Were they able to save anything? Was anyone caught leaving the scene?" Kami asked immediately.

"Officer Daniels said that a few items had been salvaged and that they were with dad. Also, they found my necklace that was stolen the day of my assault and the bloody baseball bat at the Evans manor. We're to appear in a week at a set court date to testify against Soul's family, thought it won't be up to the legal system and they know it."

"We're sure Shinigami-sama will call them in and decide their fate." Soul yawned. "They'll probably be killed for all this."

"I remember a few others being killed for harming students, but never a whole family. What will become of Destruction?" Emiko asked.

"We'll adopt him." Maka said simply, placing the pancakes and bacon at the table. Everyone sat down and began eating except Destruction. He stood rooted in place.

"Mommy and Daddy hurt you?" he asked. "They're gonna die? What's that mean?" he wandered over to Maka and she picked him up.

"It means they can't bother us anymore. They'll never hurt you or Soul or I ever again."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. Come now. Eat your breakfast. Emiko, can I count on you and Alice to watch him while Soul and I go out?"

"Yup! We'll play monopoly with him!" Emiko giggled. Soul chuckled and excused himself, going upstairs.

"That's unlike him." Maka muttered. "He usually finishes eating first. Hold on." she stood and went after him. She walked into their bedroom just as Soul pulled his jacket on. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I will be, at least." he gave her a halfhearted smile and put his headband in his hair. Maka walked over and hugged him.

"I know you're really scared right now, Soul. I can feel it in your soul. You're worried that you're going to lose everyone, but you're not. No one is going anywhere. I promise."

"Maka..." he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. "As long as you're here, everything's okay. I promise. Now, get changed. We have to go see the doctor and then head to the police station. I want to get everything done now so we can be back in time for dinner. I'm taking you out to lunch." he smiled and let her go, leaving the room so Maka could change.

"Soul..." she sighed and did as she was told, putting on a white sundress and white shoes before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone had finished eating and went off to do their own things. Soul was the only one left in the kitchen.

"Hey. Ready?"

"Yeah. Where'd Destruction go?"

"Emiko said something about teaching him how to swim." Soul replied, standing up. "Let's walk. It's nice outside."

"Okay." she headed out the door and took Soul's hand, the two walking silently down the street, weary of everyone around them. "So, police headquarters first." she led him a few blocks down to the station. A few men greeted her as they entered. The man at the front desk spotted her and waved. She headed over.

"Beh, se non è poco la signora Maka Albarn."(Well, if it isn't little Ms. Maka Albarn) he boomed, chuckling.

"E 'bello vederti, agente Riley."(Good to see you, officer Riley) she greeted.

"Che cosa hai fatto per la testa e polso? (What did you do to your head and wrist?) he asked.

"Una lunga storia. In realtà, siamo in un po 'di confusione al momento. E 'possibile inviare un uomo in borghese o due a casa di mia madre? Qualcuno sta cercando di farci del male. Il nostro appartamento era a casa alle fiamme." (Long story. Actually, we're in a bit of a mess right now. Is it possible to send a plain clothes man or two to my mother's house? Someone's been trying to harm us. Our apartment back home was set ablaze.) she sighed a little.

"Naturalmente, Maka. Ti si comunicano su subito." (Of course, Maka. I'll send one over right away.) he smiled.

"Grazie mille, Riley." she bowed and left the station with a wave, Soul following behind.

"I caught most of that, actually." Soul chuckled softly, taking her hand again. "I learn quick."

"I'll teach you more when we get home. To the doctor?"

"To the doctor. Lead the way, Maka Albarn poco Ms." he chuckled as she pinked and headed down the street with Soul. The two had walked several blocks when she was stopped by someone.

"Are you Maka Albarn?" he asked gruffly. Maka took note of the gun in his pocket.

"Chi?"(Who?) she asked, turning to Soul. "Che cosa sta dicendo?" (What is he saying?)

"Non lo so. Diciamo solo a piedi. Ha come una pistola. Io non voglio essere coinvolto in alcun massacro." (I don't know. Let's just walk away. He as a gun. I don't want to get caught up in any massacre). He took her hand and led her around the man who let them pass.

"Damn. That was close." she muttered as they continued walking. "You know more Italian than you let on, Soul." she smirked and led them into the doctor's office. They approached a dark haired woman at the desk.

"Sono qui per vedere il dottor Adams. Digli che il mio nome è Maka Albarn. Mi sta aspettando." (I'm here to see Doctor Adams. Tell him my name is Maka Albarn. He's expecting me.)

"Si. Un momento, per favore." (Yes. One minute, please). She walked to the back room. A tall young man walked out a moment later, greeting the two and asking them to come with him.

"Parli inglese?" (Do you speak English?) Maka asked.

"Si." he smiled.

"Puoi parlare in inglese, per favore?" (Can you speak in English, please?) she asked as she hopped onto an examination table.

"Of course." he chuckled. Soul sat down in a chair next to the table and watched as he took a look at her wrist.

"So, I'm not sure if the bleeding has stopped, so I was told to have someone look at it today."

"Of course, Ms. Albarn." he slowly unwrapped the bandages and took a look at the back of her head. The wound had indeed begun to heal and was no longer bleeding. "Well, it looks okay to me." he gently prodded around the wound. "The bleeding definitely stopped. I'll put some gauze on it, but you can take it off later before bed."

"Thank you." she smiled and waited as the gauze was placed over the wound.

"How did this happen exactly?"

"Someone hit me with a... a baseball bat." she replied.

"Ouch. I hope the person was caught." he said sympathetically.

"They were. I'm due to appear in court in a week."

"Good luck. I'm all done here." he helped her down and Soul took her hand. "Come back if anything comes up."

"Thanks again, Adam."

"No problem." he waved as they left the doctor's office. Soul placed a hand on top of Maka's head. "Well, want to walk around for a little while? We have a ways away until lunch."

"Sure, but let's go to the police again. I want to give them a sketch of the man so they have a general idea of what he looks like."

"Of course." he replied, letting her lead the way down the road, unknowingly being followed.


	13. Fire!

"Che aspetto aveva?" (What did he look like?) the sketch artist asked. Maka and Soul were sitting in an interrogation room with the man, Fabio.

"Aveva corti capelli ricci neri e un paio di baffi. Aveva una cicatrice sulla guancia sinistra e aveva un cappello blu." (He had short wavy black hair and a mustache. He had a scar on his left cheek and he had a blue hat on.) Maka replied, thinking hard.

"I baffi era più piccola." (The mustache was smaller.) Soul commented, watching as the artist sketched the man. "I suoi occhi erano scuri e forma di mandorla. Il suo naso sembrava un po 'storta, troppo. Come se fosse stato rotto a un certo punto o è attualmente rotto.." (His eyes were dark and almond shaped. His nose looked a little crooked, too. Like it had been broken at some point or is currently broken.)

"Ti piace questo?" Fabio asked, turning the photo over so Maka could see.

"Si." (Yes) she replied. "Sembra proprio come lui." (That looks just like him).

"Grazie mille." Fabio bowed and let them out. Maka headed out of the station, Soul in tow.

"Feel better now that they know what he looks like?" Soul asked softly.

"Yeah. Lots better. Come on. It's lunch time."

"Already? Damn. We were in there for quite a while." he chuckled, going down the street.

"It doesn't help that it takes forever for them to get our names down and then find a sketch artist for us." she smiled and thanked Soul as he opened the door to an Italian restaurant near the police station.

"Un tavolo per due." (Table for two.) Soul said.

"Va bene. Follow me." the lady replied, leading them to a table close to the kitchen.

"Mm. The food smells good here." she smiled.

"You're going to have to help me out with this. Food vocab in Italian wasn't the best."

"Well, hopefully the waiter speaks English."

"Hello," the waiter smiled at the two, his accent clear as day. "I am Christian and I'll be your server today. Can I start you out with a drink?"

"Strawberry Italian soda." she said simply.

"Make that two." Soul smiled.

"Grazie. I'll be back in a moment." he walked away and Maka looked around the restaurant.

"It's nice here." she commented, a sudden feeling of dread hitting her. "Soul, are you sure it's safe to be out after that incident?"

"I'm not sure, but we're fine right now."

"Alright." she looked around once more and her heart sunk. It was the man from earlier. He'd just walked in. His gun was poised at a server.

"Voglio sapere dove Maka Albarn è. Se nessuno mi dice, ti sparo tutti qui!" (I want to know where Maka Albarn is. If no one tells me, I'll shoot everyone here) he shouted, holding the server at gunpoint. No one responded. Outraged, he shot the server and went after the people closest to him. Soul pulled Maka under the table and covered her mouth.

"Stay quiet. Everything's going to be okay." he murmured, pulling the table cloth so it covered the front of the table. The two remained quiet as gun shots rang out.

"We need to help!" she whispered, ready to charge out.

"No! If he sees you, he'll kill you. We can't do anything except call for help."

"Okay..." she pulled her phone out and put a call in to the police. The two grew silent as footsteps drew closer, but they passed them without looking under the table. Soul sighed in relief and listened as the door slammed shut. Sirens sounded outside and the door opened again, men storming the place. Soul cautiously crept out from under the table and pulled Maka along with him.

"Maka, quello che è successo qui?" (Maka, what happened here?) Officer Riley asked, approaching her.

"L'uomo di prima entrò e chiesto di me. Quando nessuno prese la parola, ha sparato tutti verso il basso. Anima nascose noi due e ho fatto la chiamata." (The man from earlier walked in and asked for me. When no one spoke up, he shot everyone down. Soul hid the two of us and I made the call.) she said shakily. Soul wrapped his arm around her.

"It's true." their server, Christian, crawled out from under another table. "I saw it with my own eyes." Maka translated for the officer and he nodded.

"Va bene. Vediamo di tornare alla stazione ... nuovamente. Ti bisogno di darci una relazione completa su quanto accaduto qui, allora si può tornare a casa." (Alright. Let's get you back to the station... again. We'll need you to give us a full report on what happened here, then you can go home.). Maka nodded and followed the officer out of the building and to the police station, Soul's hand firmly gripping hers.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Kami asked worriedly, hugging her daughter.

"Sorry, mom. A lot has happened." she sat down in the living room with her mother and told her everything. When she finished, her mother sat there rooted to the spot, not believing what she was hearing.

"... Are you okay?" she asked.

"We're fine." Soul replied.

"Good..." she murmured, taking her daughter's hand. "Good." she stood. "Go get some rest. I'll call you down in an hour for dinner."

"Yes, mamma." Maka took Soul's hand and led him upstairs. She sat down with him on the bed and sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Hectic day, huh? We find out our apartment was burned down and we have two run-ins with that man. I hope... that he doesn't come here and burn the house down." she sighed shakily and closed her eyes.

"We'll be alright, Maka. I promise." he laid back and yawned. "'s long as I'm here, no one will hurt you."

"Okay." she curled up with him and began to dose off, Soul cradling her in his arms.

"Rest now, love. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready."

"Kay." she murmured, falling asleep. Soul eventually dosed off along with her, waking slightly to the sound of sirens in the distance and the smell of smoke.

"Soul! Maka! Get out of there!" Kami's voice rang out from outside. Soul bolted up in bed and immediately inhaled smoke. He quickly covered his mouth and shook Maka awake. He eventually gave up and picked her up bridal style. He carried her down the stairs and looked around the room. Fire blazed around them, blocking their only exit.

"Kami!" he shouted. "If you can hear me, break the glass!" he shouted. Nothing happened. They were trapped.


	14. Going Home

"Damn." Soul cradled Maka closer, backing towards the stairs. He had only one chance to save them both. Break the glass himself. "Maka, wake up." he pleaded, shaking her again. She remained asleep. Frustrated, Soul knelt down and laid her on the floor, getting down next to her. "... At least we won't inhale as much smoke now."

"Soul!" Kami shouted. "Get out! Hurry! They caught the man and he says there's a bomb in there somewhere! He won't say where!"

"Shit." Soul looked around and bent over Maka as pieces of the ceiling gave way, burning wood landing around them. Maka's eyes slowly opened.

"S-oul?" she asked, attempting to sit up. Soul pushed her back down.

"Hush. I'm trying to find a way to get us out of here, so just stay down." Soul pet her head and glanced back at the window.

"How are we going to get out?" she asked, whimpering softly. Soul sighed.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."

"What about the window?" she pointed to the large window by the door. Flames blocked them from getting too close, but they could make out the shapes of people and cop cars. "Soul, carry me and jump through it. The glass will break easily."

"Will you be alright if I do? I'll probably be burned, but the glass will go everywhere."

"I'll be fine. We need to get out of here and right now it's our only option." she wrapped her arms around him. "It's the only way, Soul. I can't lose you." she whispered. Soul sat there a moment, cradling her in his arms.

"Alright. I'll do it." he picked her back up, his left hand holding the back of her head, pulling it closer to his chest. "I'll get us out of here. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Soul ran towards the window, then lunged through it, pulling Maka's face to his chest so the glass couldn't get to her. The glass shattered as they went through, some getting lodged in his and Maka's head. He landed on the ground outside on his back as the bomb in the house went off, the house being blown apart. Soul cringed in pain, his back hurting from the fall. Maka lifted her head and rolled off him, getting to her knees next to him.

"Are you okay!?" she asked worriedly, taking his hand.

"'Course I am." he slowly sat up as two paramedics ran over to them. "What about you?"

"I'm alright. I'm sure I got glass in my head, though."

"Are you two alright?" the male medic asked, taking a look at the back of Soul's head. "You've got glass in there. Come to the ambulance and we'll remove it." he helped Soul to his feet while the female medic helped Maka. The four made their way to the ambulances. There, they were separated.

"Maka, are you alright?" Kami asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah, where is Destruction? A-And my sisters?"

"They're at the station with Officer Riley. Don't worry."

"Okay." Maka winced as the medic began pulling glass out of her head. "Oh, momma, I'm so sorry about your house."

"It's okay, baby. I'll find a new one. I'm just happy that your safe." her mother smiled.

"What happened here!?" a deep male voice rang out. A male and a woman ran over to the two. It was Sid and Azusa. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine, Sid." Maka waited as her head was inspected for more damage. When she was released, the group went to Soul. The medic taking care of him was pulling out rather large shards of glass out of his head. Soul balled his hands into fists, gritting his teeth.

"Almost done." Soul grinned, taking Maka's hand. "I took a lot more damage than you did. They have to look at my legs to see how bad I was burned. Hurts like hell."

"I'm sorry, Soul. It was the only way, and I-" Maka was cut off.

"Calm down. I'm fine, Maka. I'm just happy I managed to get you to safety before the bomb went off." he kissed her hand. "Riley came over. You never told me he spoke English." he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't know myself. What did he want?" she asked, brushing glass off of his shirt.

"He wants us to go in and identify the man they caught leaving the scene. They say he matches the description we gave."

"Okay. All done." the medic smiled after taking a look at Soul's legs. "The burns aren't bad at all. Barely even first degree." he released Soul and the group left. Both ambulances fled the scene. Firefighters were still trying to put the fire out before it spread to the neighboring houses. The group of five headed to the police station to get the girls and Destruction and to identify the man caught leaving the scene.

"I'll contact Shinigami-sama." Sid said as the group walked in.

"Maka!" Destruction's little voice rang out. He ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, hon." she patted his head as Riley came over.

"Ready to face a line up? Maka will go first, and then we'll bring Soul in to confirm if the man is there."

"Alright." Maka followed Riley to the back. Four men were placed in the line up. Maka studied the first three carefully. When she got to the fourth, she did a double take. "Th-That's him, Riley. Number four."

"Alright. Send Soul in." Riley shooed her out and Soul walked in and immediately confirmed that the fourth man in the row was indeed the man who'd shot up the restaurant and the man who'd approached them when going to the hospital.

"I'm sure that's him." he murmured.

"Alright, we'll take him into custody. He's supposedly wanted in the US for a crime in Death City. We'll extradite him to Nevada and his case will be handled there. Meanwhile, you should get home. I assume the authorities will want to speak with you two."

"We'll leave tomorrow. I'll call the airlines and ask to switch our flight to tomorrow afternoon. We'll stay at a hotel tonight."

"Be safe, Mr. Evans." Riley shook hands with him and went to arrest the man they'd pointed out.

"Let's go get a hotel. I'll call the airlines on the way." Soul pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"No need. You can come home with us on the jet." Sid offered, walking down the street. "We can leave tonight."

"So soon?" Maka asked, turning to her mother.

"Go, hon. You're needed in Death City." Kami hugged her daughter. "Call me when you get home."

"Will do, mom." she hugged the woman and picked Destruction up. "I'll let you know the verdict of the case."

"Be safe!"

"Of course." Maka led her sisters and Soul to the airport with Sid and Azusa, for once not worried that someone was out to get her. The seven boarded the jet and it took of ten minutes later.

"Get some rest, Destruction." Soul laid the boy down on one of the large seats. He immediately curled up and popped his thumb in his mouth. Soul smiled and walked over to Maka who was sitting on one of the couches.

"You okay?" he asked softly, sitting with her.

"I'm still in shock. Why does your family hate us so much?" she covered her face with her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know, Maka, but it's going to be alright. They won't bother us ever again." he pushed her hands away from her face and lifted her chin. "Look at me." he gave a faint smile and wiped her tears away, kissing her cheek. "They're going to get what they deserve for hurting all of us."

"Okay..." she whispered, leaning in to kiss him. "We should probably get some rest. As soon as we get back, we'll be asked to head to the academy and then to the police station."

"No doubt about that." Soul murmured, pulling her into his lap. He pulled her head to his chest and leaned back, his arms resting on her hips. "Go to sleep."

"I will." she closed her eyes, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "I love you..." she whispered. Soul chuckled softly and closed his eyes.

"Love you, too."


End file.
